Daughter of Asgard
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Sáren just wanted her mom to notice her. But when her father comes into the picture, the strong willed girl must learn to trust and love once more... (BEING REWRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Asgard**

**I do not own anything.**

It was opening night of East Coast High School's production of Chicago, and Sáren was furious, to put it mildly.

"She never comes!" she huffed as she stuffed her long blonde ringlets into a wig cap before slipping on the 20's styled wig and flipping her head back to examine her appearance in the mirror. "I mean, yes, I know she's busy with her job with the government, but still, her boss can at least give her some time off to come see me!" Sáren quickly touched up her natural cat eye makeup before puckering her nude lips at her reflection. "Sweet Jesus, this feels weird not having my usual makeup on," she muttered before twirling so that her fringed dress would flare out

Sáren was dressed to the cat's meow in a black knee length dress with tiers of fringe and beading decorating the skirt, pearl necklaces, black satin opera gloves, fishnet stockings, and black T-strap shoes. As she scuttled out the door to get to her place before the curtain could rise, she grabbed her pack of cigarettes and the holder, all props used for the show.

"You ready?" asked Belinda, Sáren's close friend, on the floor stretching her muscles.

"As ready as I'll ever be," muttered the pint sized multi threat, cracking her neck loudly as she waited for the lift that would take her to the stage above to rise.

And then, just like that, the show began.

Sáren's heard one of the chorus girls come out onstage and deliver her short monologue that told the audience what the show was about. And then the bandleader came out and announced Sáren.

She forced her heart rate to slow as the lift began to rise with her crouched on it with her head down. When she was onstage, she flipped her head up and began to sing, hoping that her nervousness wasn't showing in her voice.

_Calm down; you done this before_, she scolded herself before standing and doing the dance that went along with All that Jazz, one of her favorite dance number.

"_All that __**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ!**_" she belted out before whispering, "_That Jazz!_"

She looked up, expecting to see her mother clapping for her in the audience, but felt her stomach drop when she realized she wasn't there again. Sáren fought off tears that were threatening to spill over and instead smirked cockily.

~xoXox~

After the show was over, Sáren walked home, ignoring her friend's calls of a cast only party, instead wanting to go home and wallow in self pity.

"I hate her," she whispered, finally allowing for tears to cloud her vision as she trekked home. "She cares more about finding Thor than about her daughter!"

Sáren sniffled again, hating the feeling of being abandoned. She hated feeling sorry for herself, but she just couldn't help it! She knew that her mother worked for a top secret government agency that was trying to rebuild a bridge to Asgard, where her father was from.

"_Look at me and tell me who I am, what I am, what I am. Call me a fool and it's true I am! I don't know who I am_," sang Sáren sadly as a man on a motorcycle pulled up next to her.

"Hey," greeted Steve Rogers, Sáren's crush and training partner. "Need a ride?"

Sáren nodded, smiling as she jumped behind him and took the offered helmet before the super solider took off, leaving behind Sáren's feeling of being abandoned.

Within a few minutes, they reached a Denny's, where Steve parked and helped Sáren off before entering the family diner and being seated.

"What's wrong?" asked Steve, noticing Sáren's tear stained face.

"It's stupid," she muttered, ducking her head in embarrassment, allowing for her crystal blue eyes to be hidden.

Steve sighed before tipping her chin up so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"If it's making you cry, it's not stupid," he answered her.

Sáren sighed before telling him everything over milkshakes and fries. Steve sat in silence, not allowing for himself to interrupt her rant. When she finished, he sighed before nibbling at a fry.

"Dr. Foster once told me that she wishes there was a male figure in your life. Someone other than Tony, Clint, Bruce or I. Someone who you can call father," he explained awkwardly.

"But I don't need a dad in my life- all I want is a mom," huffed the moody seventeen year old high school senior, slurping the last of her shake.

"Then why don't you tell her that?" asked the World War II solider, leaving forwards to brush their knees together.

"I've tried! She just wants to hear what she wants to hear!" cried Sáren before Steve's phone went off.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before answering the phone. "Captain, uh, uh- no, she's with me… yeah, okay, I'll tell her." He hung up and turned to face the younger girl.

"That was Fury- Dr. Foster made a break through," he explained, standing to pay for the snack.

"Great," muttered Sáren sarcastically before tossing the last fry into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Asgard**

**I do not own Thor or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Sáren just wanted her mom to notice her. But when her father comes into the picture, the strong willed girl must learn to trust and love once more.**

The next afternoon, Sáren found herself in the New Mexico deserts, after spending most of the morning on a jet to the SHIELD project that occupied all of her mother's time.

Sáren came out of her trailer dressed in black jeans, a peacock blue blouse, tall leather boots, and a pink scarf to keep her unruly curls out of her face. She carried her trusty backpack, which had her notebook and pencils, her camera and water bottled packed in snuggly tight. Sáren slouched over to where her mother was busy prepping a machine of some kind, barking orders to her intern, Darcy.

Steve came up to Sáren, dressed in his Captain America suit with his shield on his arm.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" he asked her quietly as she sated at her mother with loathing in her eyes.

"I'll be happy once this is done and over with," she muttered before Jane looked up and beamed at everyone who had assembled for the first of the many attempts to create a bridge between the many worlds.

"Okay, we're doing this in under a minute!" shouted Dr. Erik Selvig as the machine began to whir and hum loudly. Sáren scoffed loudly before tucking herself underneath a tree to write in her notebook.

"Sáren, get up here!" called out Jane happily as Sáren glared at her and flipped her the birdie. "Sáren, don't you want to see your father?"

"I don't want a father, mom, I want you!" Sáren shouted before a loud sound make Steve react and pull Sáren in close to his chest and cover her with his shield as sand partials flew every which way and made Sáren wince as the pelted her face and hands.

After a few minutes of chaos, Sáren finally looked up, still held firmly in Steve's arms and saw her mother was smiling happily as she embraced a tall, muscular man.

"Thor!" she choked as the man picked her up and spun her around.

"Jane Foster," he murmured, running his hands through her brown hair.

"Oh, get a room!" muttered Sáren in a crabby voice as the reunited lovers stepped back from their embrace and smiled at each other.

"Thor, there's someone I would like you to meet," announced Jane happily, pulling her Norse god boyfriend towards Sáren and Steve. Sáren finally wrenched herself from her crush's protective hold and her and made a run for it.

She didn't want a dad.

She just wanted her mom.

What did she have to do to get her to understand that part?

She quickly reached her trailer and jumped inside, flipping on her stereo to the loudest possible setting as she rushed about her room before finding her laptop and quickly installing it into the SHIELD wireless network.

Not even fifteen minutes later, her door opened to show an equally hectic scene. Sáren's usually neat trailer looked like a tornado had hit; clothes were piled on the bed, DVD's were scattered on the desk and Sáren was walking around the room with a pencil clenched between her teeth as she stared at a whiteboard that had a complex diagram written on it.

Jane was about to switch the stereo off when the lyrics caught her attention.

"_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever_"

"The song's called 'I Want a Mom', sung by Cyndi Lauper," scowled Sáren, crossing something off of the whiteboard and scowling at the use up pen before chucking it at the trash bin, where it clattered loudly in with the other spent pens. "It seems to relate a lot about what I want- a mom, which you haven't really been!"

Sáren grabbed another pen and began to scrawl like hell on the whiteboard, muttered as she did so before running over to her laptop and searching for something. At that moment, her cell phone went off, causing for the woman to grab it from her desk.

"'ow do ya do?" she asked, her eyes still on her laptop. "Oh, hi!" she chirped as she continued to work. "Not much is going on, why, do you have plans for this Sunday afternoon?" She paused as the other person yammered for a few minutes, before gasping. "Oh no! She did not say that, did she?" before giggling. "What I would have done to see the look on his face!"

After a few more minutes chattering on the phone, Sáren finally said good bye before turning back to her work.

"Can I help you with something?" she drawled when she noticed her mother was still standing there with Thor.

"Thor, meet Sáren, your daughter," blurted out Jane as Thor smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Asgard**

**I do not own Thor or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Sáren just wanted her mom to notice her. But when her father comes into the picture, the strong willed girl must learn to trust and love once more.**

Sáren smiled as she hit the boxing bag with her bare hands, purposely beating the living shit out of the inanimate object. There were only two things that brought her pleasure. Well technically, there were three things, but the third didn't really count.

Performing onstage or working behind the scenes.

Practicing her mixed martial arts skills that she had picked up from the many agents who worked at SHIELD, the program that her mother was a part of.

Bringing home a good grade in science.

Sáren smirked as she socked the bag one final time, breaking the chain and sending the sand filled bag tumbling from its place over the platform and onto the floor with a heavy _**WHUMP**_. She jumped off of the platform, unwrapping the bandages that she had carefully wrapped on her knuckles in place of her boxing gloves.

"Nice one!" called Belinda, jogging over to her friend. "Now come on, girl, we'd better start getting ready for tonight's show!"

"How right you are," agreed Sáren, taking a long, heavy swig of her water bottle.

~xoXox~

Thor sighed as he looked over Jane's shoulder as she flipped through a scrapbook of Sáren's earlier years. He chuckled at many of the pictures, which were of his daughter doing adorable things.

His daughter was beautiful, with his curly blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes that danced with lightning. But she had Jane's heart shaped face, rosebud lips, and petite curvy figure.

"Jane Foster?" he asked once his love had stopped explaining one picture to him. "Why does Sáren not like me?"

Jane sighed as she placed the book onto the table and snuggled into Thor's lap.

"I suppose it's because she had to fend for herself most of her life- I truly did try to be there for her, but it's so hard- working for SHIELD and raising a daughter is not an easy task," she explained softly. "But hopefully, all that will change, now that you're here. We can all be one family."

~xoXox~

Sáren smiled as she stepped into her cell and positioned herself. She heard the bandleader introducing the Six Merry Murdereress's number, _The Cell Block Tango_. She took a deep breath before the drumbeats began to sound, alerting her to her cue.

_"Pop."_

_ "Six."_

_ "Squish."_

_ "Uh-uh."_

_ "Cicero."_

_ "Lipschitz."_

_ "He had it coming_

_ He had it coming_

_ He only had himself to blame_

_ If you'd have been there_

_ If you'd have seen it"_

_ "I betcha you would have done the same!"_ sang out Sáren, lunging aggressively towards the bars of her cell as she snapped an arm out and pointed to Thor, who was sitting in the front row. She saw his eyes widen at her change in character and only smirked.

"_Pop."_

_ "Six."_

_ "Squish."_

_ "Uh-uh."_

_ "Cicero."_

_ "Lipschitz."_

As _Cell Block Tango_ progressed, Sáren found herself drifting off towards dreamland, as she normally did.

Suddenly, it was her turn.

"My sister, Veronica, and I did this double act and my husband, Charlie, used to travel round with us. Now for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row, one, two, three, four, five... Splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we are in Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up in a hotel room, you know, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I went out to get some. I come back, open the door. And there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen -the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead," shrugged Sáren innocently, noticing her mom and Thor were horrified at her dramatic transformation into a murderess.

_"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_ The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum"_

_ They had it comin'_

_ They had it comin'_

_ They had it comin'_

_ They had it comin'_

_ They had it comin'_

_ They had it comin'_

_ All along_

_ All along_

_ 'Cause if they used us_

_ 'Cause if they used us_

_ And they abused us_

_ And they abused us_

_ How could you tell us_

_ How could you tell us_

_ That we were wrong?_

_ That we were wrong?_

_ "You pop that gum one more time!"_

_ "Single my ass."_

_ "Ten times!" _

_ "Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe."_

_ "Number Seventeen - the spread eagle."_

_ "Artistic differences."_

_ "I betcha you would have done the same!"_ sang all six girls before posing in their chairs as the lights dimmed momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Asgard**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Sáren just thought that her mother didn't care about her. Boy was she wrong…**

A few weeks later, Sáren was still avoiding Thor as though he were the plague. The Norse god didn't know what to do with a daughter who was always on the go. Dance class, acting lessons, voice coaching, tech rehearsals, auditions, sports practice, book clubs…

Finally Thor decided to go talk to Miss Pepper Potts about his young daughter's unwillingness to sit down and talk.

Pepper sighed when Thor approached her about this very confusing situation.

"Sáren has always been on her own, with the exception of Belinda, her only best friend. She felt abandoned by her mother's quest to find some way to you, so she casted herself off from society as a punishment of sorts," explained the woman as she filled out paperwork for her billionaire boyfriend to sign. "She's afraid of letting people in- in the past, she'd been hurt badly with no one to help pick up the pieces, hence her behavior whenever someone new comes into her life."

When Thor asked how badly Sáren was hurt, Pepper told him it wasn't her place to say.

A few days after that one conversation, Sáren could be found training with Steve in the gym in hand to hand combat. They were so busy trying to outmatch the other that they failed to notice anyone was watching until Steve was on top of the half goddess.

"OK, uncle, uncle!" cried Sáren, laughing as Steve straddled her hips. He grinned and stood, holding out a hand for her to grasp and hoist herself up. Once she was on her feet, she blushed at the close proximity that they were in.

A throat cleared and the two turned to see Director Fury standing in the doorway with a serious expression on his face.

"Conference room, now," was all that he grunted before walking off. Steve and Sáren shared identical looks as they grabbed their duffle bags and ran out the door towards the conference room, where they were last to arrive.

"JARVIS, what is going on?" demanded Sáren, sitting in her usual seat, making a point to ignore Thor next to her.

"There has been an outbreak of violent prisoners making their way through the city," reported JARVIS as a map of the city came up onto the screen as well as security footage showing men in orange jumpsuits killing people and wrecking havoc on the city.

"Right, everyone, suit up!" ordered Tony and everyone went their separate ways to get into uniform.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had assembled. Iron Man, in his red and purple power suit. Black Widow in her leather armor with her hand pistols at her hips. Hawkeye in his dark green leather vest with his quiver of arrows on his back. Captain America in his trademark red white and blue. The Hulk with his green skin and bulging muscles. Thor with his red cape and Mjöllnir.

"Alright, everyone- let's bounce!" announced a new voice. Thor turned and saw that it was Sáren, dressed in leather armor with a belt that had a quiver of arrows and a crossbow, a blade, and several other deadly weapons hanging. Her unruly blonde curls had been tamed and forced into a tight French braid, her eyes sparked out danger, and her tiny feet were covered with leather boots.

"Sáren, you are not coming," growled Thor firmly as she got a motorcycle helmet.

"Who's gonna stop me?" she sassed him before jumping onto an elegant and sleek bike and roaring off towards the city with Captain America next to her on another motorcycle.

"She's always been a bit headstrong," explained Iron Man before flying off to do damage control with Black Widow holding on.

Hawkeye and Thor were left to get to the point where all the damage was by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Clint?" called out Thor when they were almost at the center of New York. "What is Sáren like?"

"To me?" he asked, fitting his bow with an arrow and jumping to the ground with the Norse god on his heels. "She's fierce. I don't plan on getting on her bad side ever."

Thor grunted as he pounded Mjöllnir into the ground, causing a ripple earthquake to take out a few murderers.

"She's also loyal and sweet to those who earned her trust," he continued as he shot arrow after arrow at the escaped convict. "But that's all I really know about her- she doesn't really open up much to anyone."

~xoXox~

Meanwhile, Sáren was using her deadly fighting skills to eliminate a majority of the escaped convicts.

"Steve!" she shouted before hurling one of her throwing knives at a guy in a orange jumpsuit who was overpowering her crush. The convict went down with a grunt, Sáren's knife in the back of his skull. She looked up to see Thor was looking at her with fear and respect in his eyes.

"Sáren!" Steve shouted as a convict came up behind her and stabbed her in the spleen.

"Fuck you," was all that Sáren said before spinning and kicking the convict in the nuts and stabbing him in the stomach. In the process, the knife fell out of her back and she picked it up and used it to finish the job on the man who tried to kill her.

"Sáren, the cops are here, come on, let's go back to the tower," coxed Captain America as the girl turned her back on the body and walked to the motorcycles, where she jammed the helmet onto her head and jumped onto the bike before roaring off towards the tower for a nice long bubble bath with candles and a good book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Asgard**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Sáren just wanted her mom to notice her. But when her father comes into the picture, the strong willed girl must learn to trust and love once more.**

Sáren smiled grimly as she stepped into her bedroom at Avenger tower. She had it redecorated when she was three, and she had loved the colors for a long as she could remember, only swapping out the pictures, bedding and posters as she grew up. She looked over at her nightstand and sighed as she picked up the framed photograph of her mother holding her when she was just a few hours old.

~xoXox~

_"Mommy?" asked four year old Sáren. "Can you watch The Little Mermaid with me?"_

_ Jane Foster looked up from her paperwork and sighed._

_ "Maybe later," she said before poking her nose back into a heavy book._

_ "But you said that hours ago!" whined the child, stomping her foot in frustration._

_ "Go find Tony; I'm sure he would love to watch a movie with you," suggested the scientist._

_ "But we already watched all the Disney movies together!" huffed the little girl, not giving up._

_ "Sáren."_

_ The girl huffed before stomping to her room._

~xoXox~

The girl growled at the frozen moment in her hand before slamming it back onto her nightstand. Now that Thor was in the picture, her mother would try to bring the family together.

"Well it's too fucking late for that," muttered the foul tempered teen before going to her closet to decide what she wanted to wear the following day for a day at Central Park with Belinda. Knowing her friend would bring her violin so that they could make some extra cash, Sáren selected a pretty blue tunic and darkwash jeans with leather boots and jacket, a purple messenger bag and silver jewelry. She smiled as she placed the outfit on her reading chair before skipping over to her window to stare down at the normal people who passed by the tower every day.

~xoXox~

_ Sáren was just eleven when she met the Hulk._

_ She was with Dr. Banner in the labs, watching as he worked under the microscope, peppering him with questions, which he would answer in a patient manner. An intern entered the labs and whispered something into the doctor's ear before scuttling out, leaving the man mad._

_ At that moment, the doctor… changed._

_ Sáren yelped as a giant green thing stood in front of her, looking sheepish as she inched closer._

_ "Dr. Banner?" she asked softly, reaching for his massive hand. "Is that you?"_

_The giant snorted before nodding._

_ "What are you?" she asked again before thinking. "Wait a minute- you said a week weeks ago that you're always mad- this must be what happens when you channel all your anger!"_

_ Both the Hulk and Sáren looked very pleased with themselves._

_ "Do you want to hear the monologues I've been working on for my acting class?" asked the girl, settling down with the Hulk as her pillow._

~xoXox~

The next day, Belinda met Sáren at Central Park, as prior arrangements called for. The multi threats set up their "camp" (as Belinda called it) and began to make magic. The two friends performed all kinds of songs, from "Dark Waltz" to "_Lasciatemi__Morire_". Sáren smiled the entire time, making her look like an angel while Belinda played song after song on her beloved violin.

Sáren smiled as she remembered her first theater production that she was a part of- one of the few that her mom had seen.

~xoXox~

_There was a young boy asleep on a stage, in what looked like an underground home. He woke up slowly, yawning like a baby dinosaur and stretching the kinks out of his joints as he eyed the glass of red liquid sitting on a shelf._

_ "I guess I'd better take that medicine that Wendy gave me," he scowled before Sáren zoomed onto the stage. She didn't speak; the only sounds she gave off were the bells that were attached to her ankles and arms. "What? Calm down, Tink. Captain Hook didn't poison my medicine- he doesn't even know where we are! I'll take it after I've sharpened my blade."_

_ The boy grabbed his sword and a stone before seating himself on the stage floor and beginning to sharpen his blade. Sáren on the other hand, went to the shelf, took the cup and drank the red liquid down._

_ "Tink! Why did you drink my medicine?" scowled the boy before Sáren fell to the stage floor with a soundless gasp. "Tink? Tinkerbell!" he shouted, dropping his sword and running to where Sáren was laying. "No, don't die- please!" He suddenly shouted, turning towards the audience. "Do you believe in fairies?" he shouted. He was answered with a loud roar of "__**YES**__!" and "__**I BELIEVE!**__" "Then clap! Clap for Tinkerbell! Clap for her life!" he shouted. He was met with a sudden roar of applause and cheers._

_ Sáren stirred and suddenly shot into the air, pixie dust raining from her hands as she grinned at the boy._

_ "Come on, Tink! If Hook had Wendy and the rest of the lost boys, then we haven't a moment to lose!" he cried before flying offstage with Sáren close on his heels._

~xoXox~

Sáren entered the tower, happy as she chatted with Belinda. The two friends made their way towards the kitchen, where the blonde grabbed two bottled waters and tossed one at her African American friend, who caught it with a lot of practice under her belt.

"So, Belinda, tell me-" started Sáren before the door opened to show Thor. Sáren ignored him and Belinda followed suit, knowing that her friend had a reason for giving the Norse god the cold shoulder.

"Tell me, what are your plans for this summer?" she asked. "The LA beaches again?"

The dark skinned girl shifted.

"Nope, no plans this summer- my parents are getting a divorce," she muttered. "Apparently, my mom and dad were cheating on each other and they found out."

"Oh, Belinda!" Sáren gave her crestfallen friend a tight hug before tactfully switching the subject to other things.

~xoXox~

_Six month ago, Sáren_ _met Steve Rogers._

_ She was in the 1940's styled room, doing her homework, as she had always done- dressed in a simple blue frock so that when the captain woke up, he wouldn't be too alarmed. The seventeen year old newly minted high school senior was tacking her song for her voice class._

_ "German- why did he have to assign me a German piece?" she grumbled before singing "Verbogenheit" written by Hugo Wolf out loud, acappella._

_ Halfway through the song, she felt movement behind her and turned to see the captain stirring. She went over to her bedside to check his vitals and yelped as he grabbed her and tackled her to the ground._

_ "Who are you?" he growled, pinning her to the ground, his hands at her throat. Sáren squeaked before flipping him and in turn, pinning him down out of reflexes.  
>"My name is Sáren, captain-"<em>

_ Sáren didn't have enough time to speak as how he threw her across the room, and her head smacked the wall, leaving her dazed for a a couple of minutes._

_ Twenty minutes, later, Steve was led back into the room by Maria, who gasped upon seeing Sáren shaking the cobwebs out of her head and groaning._

_ "Sáren, are you alright?" asked the agent, tittering when the girl moved her head, leaving behind a trail of blood on the wall._

_ "Just peachy," she muttered sarcastically, wincing as she felt her head knitting back together. "Ow that hurt- you didn't have to throw me into a wall, you know!"_

_ "I'm sorry," apologized the super solider meekly before being waved off by Sáren._

_ "If I was asleep for over seventy years, then I would've done the same." She turned to Maria. "Where did you find him?"_

_ "Time Squares," answered the agent before doctors came scuttling in to check up on the newly awakened solider, shooing both Sáren and Maria out of the room._

_ And within that very moment, Sáren got a fluttery feeling just by looking at the handsome solider._


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Asgard**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Sáren just wanted her mom to notice her. But when her father comes into the picture, the strong willed girl must learn to trust and love once more.**

Sáren smiled sadly as she entered the small cemetery. She could still remember her good friend, Faith Winters, as though they had only seen each other earlier that day.

~xoXox~

_ "Hey, Faith!" called out Sáren excitedly as she skipped over to hug her friend. The two had met at freshman orientation and had clicked instantaneously. The blonde haired girl winced as the cheerleader gave her a bone crushing hug, reaching to tug down her long sleeves._

_ "Hey Sáren," she mumbled, tugging her sleeve down to hide a bruise that was forming around her wrist._

_ Sáren didn't notice the marks on her friend's arms as she prattled on about the first theater production of the year, __**Beauty and the Beast**__, which Sáren had been casted as Belle's understudy._

_ "You'll be there, wont you?" Sáren chirped happily as Faith shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably._

_ "I don't know…" she mumbled. "I will try."_

~xoXox~

Sáren sighed as she remembered that night, three years ago, when she had gotten the phone call that had changed her life. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face as she stopped in front of a simple grave marker with a flower vase. She placed the yellow daisies into the vase and knelt in front of the grave, trying her best not to cry.

~xoXox~

"_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night"  
><strong>__ "Hello?" __Sáren sleepily mumbled, glancing over at her clock._

_ "__Sáren?__"_

_ She immediately sat up, swinging her legs out of bed, suddenly wide awake._

_ "Faith?"__ Sáren asked, tugging on a pair of jeans. "Are you alright?"_

"_It's mom- she's drunk and has a knife!"_

_Just then, a crashing sound and a loud scream made __Sáren drop the phone. When she picked it back up, she saw that the screen had cracked, leaving it useless._

"_Natasha! Clint! Tony!" __Sáren screamed, racing from her room._

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
><strong>__Sáren raced inside of Faith's home. Ignoring the stench of alcohol and cigarette. She soon entered the bathroom, where she saw Faith, surrounded with blood._

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
><strong>__ "It's okay, Faith, I'm here," __Sáren whispered, cradling her friend's head in her lap as she comforted her dying friend._

_ "__Sáren…__" whispered the fading girl. "Thank you for being the best friend I never had."_

_ "Faith…"__ Sáren choked as she saw the light slowing vanishing from her eyes._

_**When morning comes it'll be too late  
><strong>_ _"Thank you."_

_And with that, Faith was gone, her sould flying with the moon as it was replaced with the sun._


End file.
